This is Home
by oh der we are in trouble
Summary: Practically this is about a girl who is moving to Forks. Has lived practically all around the world, her dad is a doctor. Lots of things happening. When she meets the Cullens for the first time will this shock her and make her go insane, or will she fall in love with the handsome Edward Cullen!


**_Hello, this is my first ever Fan Fiction. So it might be a bit rough. _**

**_I love the twilight saga so I want to rewrite twilight from a different point of view. It will sought of be the same but then it will be very! Different. _**

**_Bella in the book twilight was not a good way to show a female character. My character in the book called "Alexandra" is a very smart, strong willed female human!_**

**_She is from the other side of the world and she goes to forks because her father gets offered an opportunity to work in forks hospital._**

**_I can't tell the whole story here!_**

**_So read it and enjoy it!_**

**_You won't expect half of the things that is going to happen to this girl!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any material from the books The Twilight Saga written by the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. All Mrs Meyers characters are all her property; no copyright infringement is intended. All character, plots from the Twilight Saga are this Authors sole property. _**

**_Chapter: Beginnings _**

It was freezing as we boarded off the aeroplane. I had never intended on living in such a cold place if I could help it. Forks, was the smallest town I had ever lived in. "Alexandra, oh my goodness look at the snow, isn't it mesmerising!" I heard my mum calling from behind me. "yeah it's something" I said with a slight hint of annoyance. I had never liked the cold. In my life things went up and down. I am 16 years old and my name is Alexandra Lounis. My dad's name is rick and my mums name is molly. My dad used to work as a pilot then he worked in IT. My mum used to work as an architect and then she worked as a manager in an architectural firm. But when I turned 7 my dad got his Doctors degree and worked in our home town. Well, you can't call Sydney a town. It's a very big city. Before all this came about I lived in Sydney, NSW, Australia. All my family was there especially my grandparents, aunts, uncles and my 2 cousins which I loved as if they were my siblings. My background is Greek. My parents were born in Australia but both of my grandparents were born in Greece. But when the war came they fled to Australia to get jobs and start a family. My mums parents were from Crete but my dad's parents were both from Sparta.

So, as of 7 years of age I lived in all different places around the world. My parents loved traveling so that's why my dad went to work for places where they didn't have that many good doctors. We went first to Greece for 1 and a half years. It was great because the beach was just opposite our house and we got to reunite with family members we hadn't seen in a very long time.

Then for half a year we went to Spain were my dad worked in a small town as a General GP. But after that year had finished my dad got a letter saying that Russia wanted him at a hospital in Moscow. So for the next year we lived in Russia. I had always wanted to go there for a holiday but after being there for 2 months things started to change. I missed my friends and family, we never went back to Australia for a holiday in the time we were away. 1 year had passed. I was celebrating my 10th birthday when my dad got a letter saying that they had heard about his good work in Berlin and they wanted him to go there for 1 year and then they would transfer him for another year to a hospital in Switzerland. So off we went to Europe for 2 years.

I hated all this travelling. But the money was good and I got treated to many luxuries which I didn't have before. School was another problem now. I was struggling with school since we were moving around so much. So my dad signed me up to the top private international school in Germany and in Switzerland. Life was pretty good here, I had settled down and found many hobbies and friends. But then that day came again when my father got a letter saying that Italy, France and England wanted him for their hospitals. My mum never went against what my father wanted so she agreed that we would go with him.

This left me stressed and heart broken. I had to leave my friends and assimilated life behind. As of all this moving it had driven my family further apart. I didn't speak to my father for the next 2 years. Me and my mother stayed in France for the whole time while my father travelled around those 3 countries working. But as I always did I moved on and put my sorrows behind. I got my father to get me the best clothes and the best gadgets, he had to make up for dragging me around the world with him. And I also played the "I am an only child" card on him. And it worked. Time flew past when I lived in France. This was the one language I didn't have to learn from scratch. When I lived in Sydney my parents sent me to a private school there, a language was compulsory so I picked French. I continued learning it throughout the years traveling. But once I got to Paris I stopped it as an elective since I could now speak it fluently.

It was my 12th birthday and I said to my dad that all I wanted as a present was to stay here in Paris were I could be happy. I made a deal with my dad. The deal was If we stayed here I would take up Piano and study every day for fun. But if we moved to wherever next we were moving,( probably Antarctica since I doubted there would be any more places to work at) that he would have to buy me a Labrador, 5 new cars when I turned 16 and my own card which he would put money in each fortnight.

To my complete surprise he said that we could stay here because he got an extension in the main hospital in Paris. My father bought me a grand piano and got me lessons so I could start learning Piano. To my complete surprise I loved it. The sound it made when I gently stroked the keys and they made a delightful harmony. In 2 months I was playing grade 4 piano pieces. My father was so proud of me that he bought me $20.000 worth of designer clothes. I was so happy that nothing would make me sad. One day my father handed me a box that said Tiffanies, my life could not have gotten any better. My father spoke in a soft voice and said that we would have to move to Saudi Arabia, he bolted out of the room after speaking as fast as lightning.

Saudi Arabia, WHAT ! I lay in my room crying for hours and hours. Then I felt my mother's hands pick me up. I was kicking and screaming but I didn't want to leave, everything had gotten better.

As a 12 year old girl in Saudi Arabia I didn't have a say. That 1 year there was the worst one year in my life. I sat down with my dad and asked him if he got a letter from any other country asking if they wanted him there. To my surprise my father said that tomorrow we were leaving to go to Colombia in South America. It wasn't my first choice but I took it graciously.

We arrived in Colombia on my birthday. It was actually the best birthday ever. We lived in a poor village near a river stream. There were children my age in the village and to my surprise we got along quite well. I was very glad then that we had gone to Spain, cause now it didn't feel awkward going into a new country because I knew there language. Colombia was only a short stay, on my 14th birthday I found out that my grandmother had cancer. So we packed all our belongings and flew back to Sydney. When I went there everything was grey, but then it became beautiful. My grandmother recovered quickly.

Now that I lived in Australia, I made sure that every day I was doing something with my family and friends because I never knew when we might leave again. As promised my father bought me a Labrador which I named Emma and I got sent back to my old private school.

I had my sweet 16th at my grandparents holiday house and I invited everyone. It lasted all throughout the night, it was a memory which I would hold onto for a very long time.

When I woke up a day after, my father said to me that it had been decided with my mother that we would be moving to a small town in the Olympic Peninsula called Forks. I thought it was a joke so I laughed and grabbed my passport and asked them for the ticket. When they handed it over to me I realised it wasn't a joke. The week after I found out the news I made my father pull me out of school so I could visit all my family and friends before I would leave to go to a town which was "crockery". After saying my goodbyes we boarded the aeroplane in swetts ready for the long journey.


End file.
